Just Say Yes
by rolowealsey27
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has been asking her out for years, each time to be turned down. Now in their 7th year, will Rose Weasley finally give in? Oneshot with possibility of being longer


"Rosie, please just say yes" Grace sighed as she watched Scorpius Malfoy walk across the Slytherin common room towards them.

"Why would I say yes?" Rose said, watching Scorpius fail his attempt at subtly moving towards them.

"Because it is plain as day that you like him and he's asked you out countless times over the years and it's about time you said yes"

"I still haven't made up my mind if I like him or not"

"Well then why not give it a try? Go on one date?" Grace almost begged.

"Depends how much effort he puts into the argument this time" Rose grinned as Scorpius finally walked up to her.

"Rose" he started.

"Scorp" she countered.

"You know what I'm going to ask" he said.

"Yeah, but you're still going to ask it anyway"

He smirked. "It's Hogsmeade again this weekend. How about not turning me down this time?"

"Rose just say yes already" grace muttered quietly so Scorpius didn't hear.

"What, if I hypothetically said yes, would you plan on doing with me?" Rose asked.

It threw him a bit, but after some thought, Scorpius said "whatever you'd like to do"

"What if I don't want to do anything?"

"Then I'd have to sell the pair of tickets I have to go to a muggle theatre and watch les mis, which I bought for a showing on Saturday" he said, flicking an envelope in her lap. She stared dumbfounded at him. Surely he was joking. She opened the envelope, and there they were.

"You actually bought tickets to take me to see my favourite musical in London?!" She said, amazed.

"It happens to be my favourite too, so when I saw the opportunity a few months ago I bought us tickets"

"You planned this date months ago?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought that either way, you'd either have already said yes or would say yes at the prospect of free theatre tickets" he smirked.

"Yes"

"Yes to what? The fact that you'd say yes to free theatre tickets?"

"Yes, as in I'll go on a date with you this Saturday" Rose said, handing the envelope back to him as she stood up.

"I should have bribed you sooner" he said, grinning.

"You should. Grace, me and Scorp are going for a walk" she stated, taking Scorpius' hand and dragging him towards the door.

"OY! SLYTHERINS!" Grace yelled just before they were about to leave.

"What?" Some pissed off 4th year replied for them all.

"Rosie finally said yes to Scorp" she grinned as a huge applause started, mixed with cheers and congratulations for Scorpius.

"Took her bloody long enough, he's been asking her out since 4th year" Lysander Scamander muttered from a sofa by the fire.

"Just make sure to remember that if you two are planning on shagging, the broom cupboards are all locked still after Potter's pranks" Grace reminded them with a wink.

"We all know Lily isn't going to do broom cupboards again for a while" Rose grinned as she left. "It's the kitchens next!" She smirked as she heard a chorus of "not again!"s, "seriously?!"s from her house and "Rose you bloody well better be joking" from Lorcan and Lysander. Needless to say, when Lily spiked the food, it was disastrous.

"She's not planning on spiking the food again is she?" Scorpius smirked as Rose dragged him along the empty corridor.

"Of course not, this time she's spiking the drinks" Rose grinned. "Now, when I said we were going on a walk, I was lying"

"Where are we going, Rose" he sighed. He got his reply when Rose suddenly pulled him into a hidden alcove.

"We're going nowhere" she said before she crushed her lips against his. Scorpius seemed to melt on her lips. She sunk into the kiss as he took dominance, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer. She was glad when he deepened the kiss, and quickly gave in to his tongue teasing her lips, seeking entry to her mouth.

When she broke off to gasp in a breath of air, Rose didn't give Scorpius a chance to catch his breath as she closed the distance between them almost instantly. She wasn't surprised to find out he was a good kisser, but she was shocked how addictive his hold on her was. She just felt perfect in his strong arms.

As she stood on her tiptoes to further close the distance between them, Scorpius pushed her gently up against the wall, his hands starting to roan her body and weave themselves into her hair.

As he trailed kisses down her neck, Rose moaned quietly "I should have said yes to you years ago"

* * *

**A/N: a new Oneshot for you all! My laptop is currently in for repairs, hence the stall on TRM and CHG, but I thought I could write you all a quick Scorose Oneshot on my phone to get me through my pain! Please review...possibility of turning this into a longer story if people would like! -Rxx**


End file.
